A protocol named UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) has been available (e.g. see Non-patent Literature 1 below). For example, by using UPnP, an apparatus connected to a network can detect other apparatuses on the network, collect information on the apparatuses, and control the apparatuses.
On the other hand, a radio communication system, such as 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) and WiMAX, effectively uses a radio resource by allowing a mobile terminal to transit to a power save mode or wait mode (e.g. see Non-patent Literature 2 below).
If a mobile terminal is connected to a UPnP network, a base station and the mobile terminal mutually perform a processing specified by UPnP. Examples of the processing are a processing for detecting an apparatus (e.g. “Notify”, “M-SEARCH”) and a processing for obtaining information (e.g. “Presentation”).
However it is not effective for the base station to allow the mobile terminal to transit from a power save mode to a communicable mode using a radio resource.
Therefore a conventionally disclosed proxy processing apparatus has: a receive unit which receives a packet to be transmitted to a network; a processing decision unit which refers to information stored in a storage unit for the received packet, and determines a processing to be performed as a proxy of a radio LAN terminal specified by the information stored in the storage unit; and a processing execution unit which executes processing determined by the processing decision unit (e.g. see Patent Literature 1 below).    Non-patent Document 1: UPnP Device Architecture 1.1, 15 Oct. 2008    Non-patent Document 2: IEEE 802.16e-2005    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-92129